My own theories of movies,games,TV shows,books,videogames and ect
by Pinkflamingwarriorofjustice
Summary: this is how I think that some of my favorite stuff should have done and been like and may or may not be like in the future 2 pals.
1. chapter 1 Steven universe

Hey everybody my name is pfwoj and i'm here 2 share with you all about my theories and famous stuff that you may or may not of heard that i've come 2 love over the years during my life. So without futherodue let's star with the 1st part.

**chapter** 1:_steven_ _universe_

The reason i've chose this 1 is not just becuase it's 1 of my many many favorites but also but beacuse it's got lots of questions and theories that were later explaimed and answerd later in the series like pink pearl and many others of which i will now list myself 2 pals.

**part 1:_who shatterd pink daimond_**i thought it was yellow becuase she was jelious that she spent more time with blue and that was her favorite 2 pals. And while it wasn't true it could have been becuase when steven's lawyer talkee about it could have been some1 else, she was trying 2 stop her in fear that she been found out and when she said that it was either 1 of them she wqsted no time 2 get rid of them all and steven and his friend and even the green 1 who had no saying in it 2 pals.

I also thought that it was a black diamond who wqs trying 2 get revenge on the diamonds 4 beating the crap out of her by taking the 4m of yellow diamond thus framing her and getting her revenge and thus later taking out the rest of the diamonds thus making her the new ruler of homeworld thus letting her make her own soilders thus eventaully taking over the galaxy and finding and getting rid of the other gems out there but not be4 being stopped by other crystal gems and the homewrolders and/or somthing else 2 pals.

And that is all i can think up of right now 4 thus chapter so stick around and stay tune 4 more chapters and fanfics and others 2 pals.


	2. chapter 2 ducktales

**part 1: _what happend 2 della_**

basically wha i thought happend 2 della is that she married de spell's son and was angry so she tried 2 attack her but was stopped by her husband thus sacrifising himself 2 save them all 2 pals. Then after defeating her, she used the spear (or someother mystical artifact) 2 transfer what was left of her husband and create their kids thus giving her personallty and hus gender and after that she turned herslef in2 weby thus hiw it all began in my own way 2 pals.


	3. Chapter 3 my hero academia

**part 1: all might is deku's dad?****i think that it may and is true becuase all might didn't have powers like deku but then he did when his master gave him all 4 1 thus causing him 2 be the symbol of peace and jusice we all know of him 2day 2 pals.**


	4. Chapter 4: sushi strikers

**PART 1: IS MUSHASAKI'S MOM THE EMPORER'S MOM AND ARE THEY RELATED OR NOT OR SOMETHING ELSE 2 PALS.**

I beleive that when the emporeror went 2 the sushi shrine he may have known that mushasaki's mom was there or That he is woeking on something tjat will bring his father back or that he will keep all the sushi 2 himself by going after the sorce 2 pals. And i also believe that the empororoer's mom may just look like mushasaki's bexuase they were sister's and now he thinks that she's his real mother and that's why he's there so he can keep her and all the sushi 2 himself or she may have married his father becuase of what happened with mushasaki's parent's or be4 it happend and now he's trying 2 reclaim what's his by staying there 4ever with all the sushi that they can eat 2 pals.

**PART 2: FUTURE TV SERIES**I believe that there may or may not (but very possible may) be a future tv series about this game becuase there's still unanswered questions like will mushasaki and the pink girl get married, will we see his mom, will they journey 2 the sushi shrine 2 find and save her from the emporore's cluches and save sushi 4 all 2 eat and most of all will they become sushi sprites themselves and gain their own sushi powers and much more 2 pals?

All this and many more that may and/or not be explained in the future and if it's not then it's still real 2 me and stuff 2 pals.


	5. Chapter 5 randoms book series

**PART 1: WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPEN AT THE END OF BOOK **

What should have happen in this book series instead of what did happen was that hit from universe 6 from the dragon ball super series came in and stopped time 4 them long enough 2 hide out until he could stop time again so his friends could join them in their ship so they can make their quick getaway 2 pals. Then while they were at the ship zeke decided 2 stay in space 4 the rest of his life with his girlfriend tameret with their crocodile friend jhon by their side along with hit 2 make sure that they don't in2 trouble anymore or that he can get thwm out of it with his time skip ability tjat let's him stop time as much as he wants 2 2 pals as,they will live out their lives as outlaw heroes from now on 2 palsm And as 4 his dad he went back home 2 planet earth 2 catch up with his wife (a.k.a. zeke's mom) becuase it's 4ever since they last met as in so many years that i don't remember how long it even was either way 2 pals. As 4 his human friends they went back 2 earth 2 keep everything a secret and deal with the aftermath of everything and try and can earth back in business with the space colony or something else like that 2 pals.

As 4 the others they went back 2 their jobs as well as helping zeke and his new freinds and future wife in the future as well as visiting him in the future when they aren't being watched and/or followed or something else like that as well as him visiting his mother from time 2 time whenever they get the chance undetected 2 pals.

As well as the other half of this just when they've got them, grand zeno as well as the other gods of destruction come in 2 help them out which involes the goat guy getting the angered thus getting himself erased and beaten up by them all at the same time 2 pals.

Then after that they give the goat guy's title 2 him and make him and his friends heroes which means their planet joins the space place and visiting his mother from time 2 time whenever he has free time becuase of his new job and future cat wife tameret 2 pals. As his human freinds they were known as heroes along with himself o planet earth as well as grand zeno erasing the bad lady they had in space jail becuase of what she did 2 zeke and his friends 2 pals.

**PART 2: what should have happend at zeke and tameret's date**Instead of that otter girl barging in on like that espcally be4 their date, some1 could have knocked out the bad lady thus causing her not 2 interveine with their date as well as knocking her out again so she dosen't make his catgirlfreind mad again espacally at him again thus having feelings 4 each other and getting married in the future 2 pals.

**PART 3: WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPEN AT BOOK 2**instead of another guy taking her away from him and totally killing the heartfelt reunion vibe the reunion could have gone the way it's supposed 2 but instead another guy she reveal's their biological duaghter lira becuase 1ce her kind have strong love feelings 4 the 1s they truly love most they make babies just like that thus having her 2 carry 4 their baby until he came back and helped her with her family and friends helping her out while he was away thus telling her when they were done with the mission they would get married, get their own house on earth or her planet or whatever, thus setteling down with their own duaghter thus finally becoming a family at last thus having a long and happy life with each other from now on 2 pals.


	6. Chapter 6 the yamcha mini book series

**PART 1: THE STORY SHOULD HAVE CONTINUED**

At the end of the time I got reincarnated as yamchathe entire story only lasted 4 like 1 whole book BUT i on the other hand think it could have more books thus becoming and actual series becuase when you think about it this guy knows what's gonna happen next that way he can warn the kai'd of majin bu that way they won't be defeated and he can also be the 10th member in team universe 7 instead of f that way the universe 7 would be liked and not the oppisite and he could even get training from the kai's as a reward 4 saving their lives from their certain demise and even win against basil instead of majin bu or they could just create the good majin buu instead of the bad 1 there4 he'll be earth's protector and goku's friend and they'll more from each other and be brothers and even bee'll be there as their sidekick as they go through the whole story but 2gether and even buu'll learn something from master roshi and even be apart of goku's family as he'll learn 2 talk clearer from now on and even learn his secrets and even his very own kamehameha just like when used it in dragon ball super inorder 2 defeat basil and win the match but learn it and master it sooner so it'll be strong just like his big brother goku 2 pals.


	7. Chapter 7 star vs the 4ces of darkness

**PART 1: THE LIZARD HAVING FEELINGS 4 QUEEN MOON**i beleive that the lizard had feelings 4 the queen since he 1st laid eyes on her but since he saw some1 else with her and magic taking away his family he wanted 2 get revenge on magic and make her his wife why he killed her mother so he could get her attention and show her that magic was bad or heal her and cause her 2 sign the treaty or woulnd't until she married or something else 2 pals. But since she used that spell on him things changed from love 2 revenge which caused his death or so we think 2 pals. And they've might have been friends 1ce but since we wasn't royale or he coulnd't be with her beacuse of what he was and that she loved some1 else, he thought she 4got about him which caused his prosude of magic 2 love and finally revenge which cuased him 2 be the creature and path you all now and see now 2 pals.

**PART 2: MY EARLER THOUGHTS ON QUEEN ECLIPSA**

At 1st i really thought she was bad but later realize she was just mistunderstood and needed some1 like star 2 give her back what's rightfully hers, both her kingdom and her family 2 pals. And that the real monsters where the magic high cominsion after everything they've except 4 hakapoo who's proven 2 be good as she saved the heroes and was against the idea of recruting mima crazy berry and was willing 2 make peace with the monsters despite what her fellow members say and she still had hope no matter what so ever 2 pals.

**PART 3: MEWNEY'S DIFFERENT PATH OF FUTURE**

Should that magic high comminsion had let eclipsa have her way mewnians and monsters would have made peace earlier should those dum headed morons ( except hakapoo and the goat guy) have not interfene things would have been differwntly like toffe going good and marrying moon instead and still having her youth thus star would have been part monster and still love star thus ludo becoming good and rouge mewnians tryimg 2 take back what's rightfully there's like the wand and some1 else taking ludo's place and/or something else 2 pals.


	8. Chapter 8 dragon ball series

**PART 1:****WHAT WISHES THE DRAGON BALLS SHOULD HAVE AND "NEED" 2 BE GRANTING INSTEAD OF NOT DOING HIS JOB (that loust exscuse of a wishgranting moron dragon punk like wanabee punk)**I 4 one think that dragon balls should have been used 4 reviving the fallen kai's, planet vegeta, the fallen sayian's, goku's family and even others like the fallen namekian's and others that they whish 2 bring back 2 pals.

**PART 2: GINYU 4CE GOING GOOD**Should vegeta shown mercy 2 them (which is VERY unlikly) or goku where there 2 begin with he would have recoginize them and shown mercy on them after he saved them from their 4mer leader (you know who) they pledge their loyalty 2 goku and goku alone thus giving them more help on the house and even new additions 2 the family and even make fusions and even new techniques 4 them and even filling the slotes 4 their teams im both tournaments in the future dragon ball series as well as the kai's as saying thanks 4 what rhey've done 4 them as new members of their family and part of their members as the important 1s as well as the ginyu 4ce as well in there 2 guys.

**P****ART 3: ****IF NAPPA WAS GOOD**

If he was then we would have stayed by vegeta's side as he both he and his are friends since he's his umcle anx he would also have more common sense then be4 (which is never) then he would have also been helping him 2 his pod and asisting him in his quest 4 goku and sacrifising himself thus learning some stuff from the kai's and even going super sayian modes and even helping out goku with super sayian god and even training on beerus's planet with whis and even becoming apart of vegeta's family and important part of the family and not liking f as much as they do and even joning in the tuornament of power imstead of f as well im becoming trunk's uncle as well as surviving in the future and being his dad's right handman, loyal ally, lacky and minion ( or something like that) and freind deep down inside as he was his fathers( even if they both won't admite it either way 2 pals.) and even helping in the other saga's as well as giving more info on beerus and learning about other umiverses and going god as well (or something else like that as well 2 pals.) 2 pals.

**PART 4: IF GOKU'S FAMILY WENT 2 EARTH WITH HIM 2 PALS**

If they did then radtz would bump his head as well and when the ape 4ms happen they would be there 2 help then get through it and even help their grandpa when it time and they would still have a home 2 get back 2 and he would also learn kamehameha as well as the rest of his family and learn super sayian and radtz being more nicer and good and replacing their attacker with some1 else including them going with him 2 planet namekian and even beng revived at the end and being proud of goku as well and even his fathers friends coming back 2 life or something else like that and even filling in their slot 4 the tournamets of power and universes 7 and 6 and them helping out with other saga's and even around the house and even training the kids much 2 chi chi's disaprovel and stuff just like that 2 and/or something else close 2 like that 2 pals. And that goes 4 being proud of him 4 beating and standing up 2 beerus and them telling him more about as if they were old friends (which they are or something else like that) and even learning about the sayan's of universe 6's history and being amazed and stuff just like that 2 pals.

**PART 5: IF THE GOOD SAYIAN'S HAD WON**

if they did then goku and his family would have stayed there long ago and even they would protect planets instead of taking them over and even goimg super sayian and even standing up against f longer then thwy would ever thought and even broly going good and even meeting his freinds sooner and even bardock's friends survyving and livinv on earth just like that and even knowing super sayian sooner and going beyond be4 he even invented it in the 1st place 2 begin with 2 pals.


	9. Chapter 9 star butterfly part 2

**PART 4:WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPEN IN THE FINAL EPISODE**

I think that star could have found a spell 2 suck all of mina's magic away from her and her army or she could have used eclipsa's spell when she used it on meteora 2 reborn her in2 her baby 4m so she can start life all over agian and use it on mina thus making her star's new daughter as well as marco who will stay on mewny from now on 2 be with star 4ever and ever and thus mina becoming the next genaration of knight's known as,butterfly knights who there 2 protect mewnians and monsters from those who would destroy them all or 1 of star's grandmom's could have sucked out her powers and instinguished it so that the age of magic would never die thus still keeping magic portals and all thay other magic stuff alive and still fusing their worlds in2 1 awesome world 2 pals.

**PART 5: MARCO A MEWNIAN?**I think might be realated 2 a mewnian or when he has feelings 4 star or kissed her, then he got his powers or realated 2 1 of her grandmom's and/or something else or realated 2 a different mewny from an alternate timeline and or something else like that or not 2 pals.


	10. Chapter 10 star butterfly part 3

**PART 6: STAR'S REAL FATHER?**Ever since watching a animatic of the lizard's real daughter i believe that's why he's so angry at magic becuase it took her away from him and i believe that she's his duaghter. And the reason is that she believes that monsters are good now and that she has a wild personlality like a monster and that she has detachable horns that come off on with ease and that they always grow with her when she's in her golden 4m and that she dosen't know this is becuase moon erased her mind or reborned her with 1 of eclipsa's spells and that why he killed her mom becuase he was angry with her and why he said that't right becuase he knew this would happen and instead of destroying them he was trying 2 save them in his own rouge and very bad way and was going 2 revive her mom but things changed after what happend 2 pals.

**PART 7: MOON'S REAL FATHER?**I also believe that moon is his duaghter and the reason he killed his wife was becuase she took him away from her (or something else like that 2 pals) and was trying 2 help her see the light but didn't when it happend and now that i think about it, that girl looked liked moon in the picture and instead of a journey of love and reunion it became a journey of revenge and wrath after the spell got his finger 2 pals.

**PART 8: THE LIZARD'S PAST AND DISLIKE 4 MAGIC REVEALED**I believe that a solarian warrior took his duaghter and that's why he claimed war on magic and when they had a peace treaty he took drastic measures becuase if he couldn't have a family then no1 could either wayness 2 pals.


	11. Chapter 11 monster boy

**PART 1: ****WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED FROM THE START**

I think instead the people of being turned in2 animals i think that the animals should have been turned in2 people or that they decided that they liked being animals so much they decided 2 stay that way 4evermore 2 pals. And either way the hero would still be the monster boy and,still take on animal monster 4ms and all that just like all that 2 pals.


	12. Chapter 12 gurren luggann

**PART 1: WHAT I THINK THAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPEND AT THE END OF THE SERIES**I beleive that when simon kissed nea, she could have absorbed the spiral energy which would allow her,2 live longer with him or he could have absobed it completly and give it 2 neai when they kissed so she coukd live longer with him 1ce again 2 pals.

**PART 2: SIMON'S BROTHER COULD HAVE SURVIVED AND LIVED**I believe that he could have lived at the end of the fight or that he could have brought them back no matter what he said and besides, they deserve 2 live and see,it through no matter what he said iether way 2 pals.

**PART 3: BRINGING EVERY1 BACK PERIOD.**I no that he said that the old genaration shouldn't get mixed in with the new 1, but ya know what, i don't care. They have the right 2 live despite what he said no matter what and the,goes 4 nia bexuase she deserves 2 live,come back no matter what he said, even though it's final 2 pals.

**PART 4: SPECIES SWITCHED**I think that simon and his friends should have been animals fighting off the robot aliens, that way still prove the while drill and point of the story no matter what so ever and still be the good guys bexuase their species just switched 2 pals.


	13. Chapter 13 Steven universe: bonus

**i would 1st like 2 say,that my ideas on what happend 2 pink diamond was be4 we knew the real truth about it after watching a pale rose**,**and that i was agaim based and thought about be4 that crazy life changing and shocking and awesome episode 2 pals.**


	14. chapter 14 wereworld

**PART 1: how book 2 should have been like**

I beleive that instead of it going the way it did, they just founded another inn instead of that 1 and founded another instead, that way drew and the princess,would still be 2gether 4ever at the end and still get married at the end eithet wayness 2 pals.

**PART 2: the bear girl would still be alive**

I believe that at the end he could have kissed her, which would cause her 2 be awaken and alive which would then cuase them 2 get married and be happy no matter what so ever 2 pals.


	15. chapter 15 my hero academia vigilantes

**PART 1: what should have happen in book 1**

i believe that if the crawler's mentor wans't there that night, then popstep could have reaveled who she really was thus, sparking the start of their realationship thus making sure that they fall in love with each other either wayness no matter what so ever 2 pals.


	16. chapter 16 dragon ball series part 2

**PART 1: ****jiren could have been goku's brother**

I believe that if some crazy twist od fate, imstead of meeting his master, jiren could have met goku which would then lead him 2 become stronger as him or even stronger or either wayness 2 pals. And he could have been goku's little brother which would also lead him 2 training under master roshi and hm going whith him on his future adventures 1ce again either wayness 2 pals.


	17. chapter 17 new getter robo

**PART 1: what should have happended in new getter robo**

I know that the oni said that it was the getter robo's fualt 4 the path of doom, BUT when you think about it it's actually their fualts. Think about it, if they've just minded their own buissness and not mess with them, then there would still be other getter robo team helping roaman and his friemds out quicker and sooner, imstead of just them either wayness 2 pals. And the role of the badguy in this show would be some1 else that way, their still be more teams 2 go with him in that other world and maybe if he,survives, then he can marry the girls samurai genarel girl he likes so much. Even though if he won't admite it either wayness 2 pals.

**PART 2: how the story should have ended**I believe that if he did surivive the blast, then he would have returned 2 his own world and hit off with that scientist girl that he likes so dang much, or he could have returned 2 that other world and stay there and he and his friends can protect the world with the getter robo and make more, thus allowing them 2 keep the getter team and,legacy alive and thus allowing him 2 marry the samurai girl general, or bring back the girl scientist with him and then marry her either wayness 2 pals.


	18. Chapter 18 shin getter robo armageddeon

**PART 1: accident or not**

I believe that when they were testing the getter jets and robo's I believe that some1 crashed in2 it on perpuose or was hired 2 or 4 some other reason 2 pals. 4 what reason and why, i don't know either wayness 2 pals.

**PART 2: is she alive or not**I believe that if things wen't differently, then she would have time 2 escape and not die, thus giving a little hope on this tale either wayness 1ce again 2 pals. And i also beileve that she might have survive without them knowing it by accident or she could still be alive out there and it was just a copy either wayness 1ce again 2 pals.


	19. Chapter 19: my hero academia part 2

**PART 1: IZUKU'S LONGLOST MISSING TWIN**

It has occur 2 me the izuku and that other green hair guys are twin brothers becuase of their hairness 2 pals. How they don''t remember each other, maybe the dad took 1 of them at birth and the mother kept with 1 4 some odd strange reason 4 their sepparation at birthness 2 pals. As 4 why it happened, i don't freaking knowness either wayness 2 pals. And i also believe that the quake guy knows or not but dosen't want 2 bring up bad memories, and why he went 2 izuku 1st becuase he was proud of him, and that why he used hi quirk on him and his classemates so that they could pass as well as his own teamates, and even knew that izuku was going 2 help him as why he lied down 4 a while and why he told him 2 help the civilians so he could protect him and his brother, while they all ran 4 cover and buy them some freaking dang timeness 2 pals.

**PART 2: HOW THE SHOW SHOULD HAVE WENT THROUGH**

I beileve, that if izuku's mother was all might's teacher's sister, then she could have taken her son in, and raised him 2 be a hero, and gain 1 4 all as well, and become izuku's cuosion, or when she was walking by, she saw him and decided 2 raise him as hrr own son, thinking that izuku would love 2 have a twin brother, so that it could boost both their confidence and courage up by a thousand and he 2 would be all might's fan as big as izuku and that the bad guy would have 2 find another random guy or, his legacy and league would die quicker, faster, and eaisier either wayness 2 pals.

**PART 3: IZUKU HAS AN AUNT**

I beileve that when all might said that izuku's mom looked like his master, that all might's master was izuku's aunt and he didn't know about it, bexuase she didn't want 2 say anything after she died and that's the reasom why she didn't want him 2 go, necuase she might loose him the way she lost her sister and husband or not either wayness 2 pals, and that all might is secretly his uncle, as of why he had his eye in him since he was a child, as a hint 2 hus past, and why he's so found of him is why he wants 2 make up 4 all the times he's missed with him, as of why he would also be his long lost father, and why he might have a secret power, and why he was just like all might and his teacher, becuase they were quirkless until 1 4 all came in2 the freaking dang livesness 2 pals.


	20. Chapter 20: Voltron Netflix series

**PART 1: ****KOLIVAN CAUSED KIETH'S TRAGIC PAST 2 HAPPEN?**

I beileve that kolivan may have told the galra empire where the blue lion was so that krolia could return 2 the mission or that another did becuase he had feelings 4 her and wasn't right 2 him either wayness 2 pals, so he did what he did and thought he could win her back in love but, end up getting what he diserved which was death or somethingness either wayness 2 pals.

**PART 2: WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPEN 2 KEITH'S CHILHOOD**I beileve that if the galra didn't know that the blue lion was there becuase the blade erased the data and corrupted it so that krolia could live with her family in peace beacuse she earned it, or that they thought she was dead and did not want her sacrifise 2 go in vian, he could have known and met her and been there 4 him 2 shape him in2 a better man, and even let shiro in2 the family and even let her comr with them when they go in2 spaceness 2 pals.

**PART 3: WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPEND IN THE SERIES FINALLY**I beileve that some1 or thing else could have taken allura's place so that she could marry lance and live happily ever after, as well as keith becoming the new leader of the galra empire, and even krolia taking that picture with her son, instead of being with kolivan, and makinv up 4 so much dang freaking timeness that they both freaking lossness with each otherness 2 pals.

**PART 4: WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPEN IN SEASON 4**I beileve that instead of going 2 that planet they just coulnd't have or, some1 else could have taken krolia's place, and still make the trip back 2 earth with them either wayness 1ce freaking agianess 2 pals.


	21. Chapter 21: cats vs dogs 2

**PART 1: HOW DID SHE KNOW ABOUT DIG'S LIVE**

I beileve that when that cat in the prision heard,them talking, he was listening on their conversation ad well as his backstory, or she looked it up by reaserching him, or got it from a secret freakimg sourceness 2 pals.

**PART 2: A 3RD MOVIE 2 THE SERIES**I beileve that they need 2 make a freakimg 3rd movie of this freakimg series becuase it's been 8 or 9 years since the last 1 appered that needs 2 freaking change or bad things are gonna happen becuase they need 2 catch mr. mittens again 2 good and also he's been hiding out in jamaica mon, becuase of the hat, intrument, and accent and luangueness mon.


	22. Chapter 22: Godzilla anime Netflix serie

**PART 1: WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPEN AT THE END OF THE 3RD PART**

I believe that haruo should have lived instead of died, that way he could have been there for the twins and hid future kids, or the sceientest could have not brought up the vulture, that way he would still be alive and well despite what he freaking saidness too pals.

**PART 2: I UNDERSTAND SOME OF IT, AND YET SOME OF IT I DON'T**I know that at the end everybody was happy and all that, but did haruo married both twins or one, becuase if he did, then it would be the 1 who freaking glares alotness too pals.


	23. Chapter 23: El hazard: the wanderer

**PART 1: THE PRINCESS SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM HER TRUE FEELINGS FOR HIM EARLIERNESS**I know that the princess had her responsibilities and all that, but i beileve she should have told him her true feelings for him when she had the chance. even though she's a princess and all thatness too pals. And i also beileve that he understood her when she told him her true fellings for himness too pals. And if not, then she can tell him at their wedding dayness when they get freaking married too pals.

**PART 2: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT**I beileve that he will propose to the princess after the dates, or when she tells him her true feelings for him againness too pals.

**PART 3: WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPEND AT THE END**

I beileve that instead of him dissapearing for a few months or years (or whatever) they could have done something else like that computer girl doing for him instead or somethimg elseness too pals, that way he could have married her quicker andbsoonerness too pals, and that teacher guy needs to marry the priestess or else he's gonna get a whole bunch of freaking knuckle sandwhichsness too pals.


	24. Chapter 24: tenchi muyo universe

**PART 1: WHO THE FURBALLS PARENTS REALLY ARE**

I beileve that when ryoko had the organic ship out of that egg, i beileve that it really was her child becuase she has her hair and as for tenchi well, i think that it may be her daughter or something else like thatness too pals, as well as tenchi and ryoko are married without knowing itness too pals. And the reason for the creature to be realated to him, is becuase she hangs out with tenchi and ryoko a lotness too pals.

**PART 2: WHO TENCHI MIGHT MARRY IN THE FUTURE (EVENTUALLY OR NOTNESS TOO PALS)**I beileve that he might marry ryoko or all of the girls at onceness too pals.


	25. Chapter 25: Tho owl house

**PART 1: ****WHO I THINK SWIGILLYLINE GUY REALLY**

I believe that line guy is really the emporer and the reason why is because a secret reason for being so mischievous at hexside or punishment for not joining a covenet too pals. Also, I think line guy is actually luce's mom who is actually the emporer because both their eye look like glasses and faces look somewhat familiar too pals.

**PART 2: WHO THE EMPORER, WHO LUCE'S 'REAL' MOM REALLY IS, AND WHERE SHE REALLY CAME FROM AND WHY**

I believe the luce's mom is actually eda because she used to from the boiling isle and as to why she's there, forcing to be something she's not, is because if her mother or should I say, the emporer. *** DUN-DUN~**. That's right it's her mom that's it, that's my truth whoo baby whoo. And as to why she took Luce to her world is because she somehow found eda was having a baby (somehow) or that she 'adopted' for a while and when 'she' found out about it, she cursed eda as for punishment for either bringing her here or something, and erased her memory of it too pals.


End file.
